Not So Innocent
by Night Fangz
Summary: Join my OC, Kimi, and some of the Naruto characters as they find some interesting things about themselves. And who knew a game of truth or dare w/a few twists could b so deadly? rated for Hidan's & Kimi's mouth, they are siblings ya know: DONT OWN NARUTO
1. Chapter 1

**Hidan's Sister:** Hey, call me Kimi, since none of you, except for koreangirl1234, actually know my real name. Anyways, I have decided to give you guys a new story, seeing as I am having writer's block on my Academy for the Rich and Famous story. So, here is my older borther...Hidan!

**Hidan:** Jashin-sama, kill me now

**Fangirls:** KYAAA! HIDAN-KUN! MARRRY ME! HIDAN-SAMA!

**Hidan:** never mind, take away my immortality and then kil me *looks at Kimi* this is your fault

**Kimi:** *rolls eyes* whatever, just do the disclaimer before I get sued.

**Hidan:** are you sure you are my sister?

**Kimi:** *eye twitches for a few seconds* Hidan, just do the freakin' disclaimer before I send the fucking fangirls after your ass.

**Hidan:** yep, you are my fuckin' sister. Kimi does not freakin' own Naruto, cuz if she did, the world as we speak would be doomed.

**Kimi:** that wasn't nice *frowns* As oniisan said, I don't own Naruto or anything related to the series, I only own my OC which is me...Kimi :)

* * *

I was just walking around Konoha when I saw the most funny scene that I shall use to get whatever I want. Nah, I ain't that cruel. Anyways, I saw my brother and his friends being chased up a tree from their annoying fangirls. Sighing I looked up at the sky.

"And they're suppose to be ninjas. Jashin-sama must hate me for not taking him to seriously," I muttered to myself as I made my way over to my brother and his group.

I cleared my throat before using my fangirl voice.

"OMG! You have so got to be kidding me. Isn't that like, Uchiha Sasuke? OMG! It is, he is so fine, no way, he winked at me!"

I then put a henge on looking like a brunette with red and blonde streaks and hazel colored eyes with pink tints in them.

I looked at the fangirls who didn't believe me. I sighed once again.

"You don't believe me? I was hanging with Sakura and her team when I seriously saw Sasuke wink at me, apparently Sakura had managed to put something in his food, now he's like super nice and he is willing to give free kisses. Trust me, he kissed me."

On that note the fangirls went scrambling to find the younger Uchiha. I looked up at the group in the tree.

"You all so owe me and Sasuke big time."

They jumped down and dusted the imaginary dust from their clothes.

"Thanks Kimi." Konan said.

"You were up there with them?"

"Yeah, she was making out with Pein, un," Deidara said as he made a disgusted face.

"Awe, so this means you don't want to make out with me?" I put on my best puppy dog pout.

"No! Kimi-chan is Tobi's!"

"Uh, Tobi, I'm not anyone's girl. I own myself, sorry."

I managed to get out of the hold the orange mask wearing teen had on.

"So, how's Madara been?" I asked. (Kimi: In my story Madara na dTobi are two different people, twins actually).

"Madara has been mean to Tobi!" Tobi wailed.

"Awe, you want me to tell Madara to not be mean to Tobi?"

"Yes Kimi-chan!" Then Tobi skipped off to find whomever or whatever he went off to do or look for.

I released my henge and instead of the brown hair with red and blonde highlights, my wast length, wavy golden brown hair fell around me and the breeze was moving a few strands of hair about. My hazel eyes stayed the same, but the pink tint was gone, replacing it was baby blue.

"So, what were you all doing before you all got chased up the poor, now leaning tree?"

"Deidara was being annoyed by Tobi, I was just hanging out with Itachi like always. Sasori was already in this tree dozing off. Konan and Pein were taking a walk while discussing some matters. Kakuzu was counting his money while taking a walk, Hidan was walking with him, bugging him. Zetsu was walking out of the Yamanaka flower shop after talking about flowers and other plants with the Deidara-look-a-like girl," Kisame said.

"Ah, so, I guiess I will have to see you guys later then, bye."

"Where are you going, un?"

"I have to help the girls out with decorating."

"For what, un?"

"For tonight's dance, duh. The Kazekage and his siblings will also be joining us so don't screw anything up."

Then I left, sprinting throught the crowds of people as I made my way to Hinata's place.

I hummed part of a song in my head as I went.

_Party time_

_Its party time_

_Paety-ooh, ramen!_

Ok, not so much. What can I say? I get bored and interested quite easily.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hidan's Sister: **Hey Kimi here with another chappy ^_^ To Echo Uchiha, my friend changed my name for me as well as my picture, this is what I get for leaving the room for five minutes to eat ramen, literally, this is like the third time she has done this! Now I make sure that I log out everytime she is near and I need to leave the room, again, sorry to anyone who is now hating or disliking the fact that my name keeps changing. But I promise you this, I'm too lazy to change it so don't worry ^_^ Now, on to my brother for the disclaimer!

**Hidan:** Kimi does not fuckin' own Naruto, all she owns is her crappy ideas and the fact that her OC is in here. Nor does she own Get This Party Started by P!nk.

**Hidan's Sister:** I feel so loved , enjoy! Also, some characters may turn out OOC, but if they didn't then the story would be boring as watching paint dry, I've done it once and it is really boring.

* * *

[ Festival Time ]

_"I'm comin' up so you better get this party started_

_I'm comin' up so you better get this party started_

_Get this party started on a Saturday night_

_Everybody's waiting for me to arrive_

_Sendin' out the message to all of my friends_

_We'll be looking flashy in my Mercedes Benz_

_I got lot of style, check out my gold diamond rings_

_I can go for miles if you know what I mean_

_I'm comin' up so you better get this party started_

_I'm comin' up so you better get this party started_

_Pumping up the volume, breaking down to the beat_

_Cruisin' through the west side_

_We'll be checkin' the scene_

_Boulevard is freakin', as I'm comin' up fast_

_I'll be burnin' rubber, you'll be kissin' my ass_

_Pull up to the bumper, get out of the car_

_Liscense plate says Stunner #1 Superstar_

_I'm comin' up so you better get this party started_

_I'm comin' up so you better get this party started_

_Get this party started_

_Making my connection as I enter the room_

_Everybody's chilling as I set up the groove_

_Pumpin' up the volume with this brand new beat_

_Everybody's dancing and they're dancing for me_

_I'm your operator, you can call anytime_

_I'll be your connection to the party line_

_I'm comin' up so you better get this party started_

_I'm comin' up so you better get this party started_

_I'm comin' up so you better get this party started_

_I'm comin' up so you better get this party started_

_Get this party started_

_Get this party started right now_

_Get this party started_

_Get this party started_

_Get this party started right now"_

I looked into the full length mirror that was in the hall way and smiled as I fixed my yukata a bit. I grabbed my small hand bag with some money and my house keys and made my way to the festival where I would meet up with the others.

When I arrived I noticed that Sasori and Kankuro were in a heated argument, as well as Deidara and Tobi. Although I had a feeling that Tobi was just spouting off some random crap again. I studied everyone in the group, noticing I was the second to last to arrive.

"Missed me?" a voice whispered in my ear.

I grinned as I turned around and faced Madara.

"Mada-kun, you can't sneak up on me like that, one day you are going to be looking down to see your body without its head."

Madara grimaced slightly before putting a smirk in its place.

"Well, then I'm just gonna need to be fast. Are we the last to arrive?"

He noticed as he absent mindly took a strand of my freshly curled hair.

"Yes, now stop playing with my curl," I pouted as I slapped his hand away.

Madara just smirked some more before placing his arm around my waist, in a brotherly way of course. He already knows of my crush on someone else and fully understands why I didn't tell anyone, but him about it.

"I see him and I'm guessing you do too," Madara whispered to me.

"Hai. I wonder when I'll actually have the guts to tell him about my feelings," I looked down at my feet as I walked.

"Coming from the girl who could stand up to a huge guy that had just taken out an army of rogues and criminals in one swipe as you took him down with a pout and a well placed kick that killed him instantly," Madara chuckled a bit.

I stuck my tongue out childishly as I wacked him with my hand bag.

"Oi! Kimi-chan! Madara! Over here ya lovebirds!"

"I swear, one of these days I might sctually snap and put Ino in the hospital, better yet, in the emergency room," I grumbled to myself.

"Don't worry about her, just be glad she doesn't know of him yet."

"Thank Kami-sama."

I noticed as he gave me a look.

"What?"

"I was worried you were about to act like your borther and say Jashin-sama."

"Wow, shows how much you know me. Ooh! Cotton candy! Tell the others I shall be back, with a prize!"

I immediately ran to the cotton candy stand and purchased a large bag. After handing the vender my money I made my way over to the group which had moved on to the other activities.

"So, what should we do first?" I asked as I popped a piece of cotton candy goodness ino my mouth, savering the wonderful taste.

"Kimi, please don't moan like that," begged Tobi.

Everyone looked at him with a surprise face.

"I...moaned?"

"Yeah, when you popped the piece of cotton candy into your mouth."

"You mean...like this?"

I took another piece and popped it into my mouth, as I savered the goodness of it I moaned in happiness. Thus, causing a few males to turn a slight shade of pink, except for Tobi. He down right fainted.

"Wow, if it gets him to shut up I'm gonna need you to do that more, un," Deidara said in shock and happiness.

"Just so you know I don't come cheap."

"Been hanging around Kakuzu too much," Sakura giggled.

I shrugged my shoulders," Meh, as long as I can pay my way through life, sure. Speaking of Kakuzu, you owe me the fifty bucks you stole from my wallet this morning."

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Kakuzu said as he continued with counting his money.

"No, but later tonight you will," I knew an evil grin came onto my 'innocent' face.

"Great! Thanks a lot Kakuzu, now Kimi is gonna forve us to play, un," Deidara whined.

Oh, if they only knew. If only.


End file.
